Dunk tanks are very popular attractions at amusement parks, fairs and carnivals. An important feature of the dunk tank is the seat release mechanism. This mechanism should hold the seat upright to securely support a person above the dunk tank until a predetermined force, typically from a thrown ball, is applied to a target connected to the mechanism. If the ball strikes the target squarely, the seat release mechanism should operate so that the seat collapses and the supported person falls by his or her own weight into the tank.
Conventional release mechanisms tend to operate unreliably and inconsistently. Often the seat does not release, even when the target is squarely struck. Conversely, certain release mechanisms employ a hair trigger release which may operate prematurely so that the seat drops even when no, or very little force is applied to the target.